


Zombies!

by somali77



Category: Durarara!
Genre: Angst, Gen, Gore, One Shot, The Walking Dead- Crossover, challenge, dystopian/utopian scenario, zombie apocalypse- AU
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: Challenge- Antwort zum Thema "Dystopien/Utopien, AU". Zombie- Apokalypse mit der DRRR- Besetzung als Fiction- Idee. ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge- Antwort zum Thema "Dystopien/Utopien, AU". Zombie- Apokalypse mit der DRRR- Besetzung als Fiction- Idee. ;)

~

Fünf Tage ohne eine Nachricht.  
Nachts war es besonders schlimm. 

Durch alle Türen und Fenster drang Stöhnen und das Scharren und Kratzen von Fingernägeln. Kida kauerte zu einer Kugel von Angst und Entsetzen zusammengerollt hinter dem Sofa, presste sich die Hände auf die Ohren und schaukelte auf den Fußballen vor und zurück. Mikado hatte keine Ahnung was er tun konnte um ihm zu helfen. Anri hatte überhaupt aufgehört zu reden. Sie starrte nur vor sich hin und schien ganz in ihrem eigenen Kopf verloren. 

Das war das Ende der Welt, wie sie sie kannten. 

Kidas Freundin war jetzt eine von denen. Und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie durch die flimsigen Holzbarrikaden brechen würden. Sie würden alle sterben.  
Seit fünf Tagen keine Nachricht von Shizuo und den Anderen. Wenn die Beißer sie nicht vorher erledigten, würden sie vor Angst und Hunger verrückt werden. Sehr viel andere Möglichkeiten gab es nicht mehr. Jeden Tag zählte Mikado die Kugeln im Jagdgewehr. Fünf Stück. Er hatte nicht einmal beim Jahrmarktschießen je irgendein Kuscheltier gewonnen. Hoffentlich tat das Adrenalin im Ernstfall seiner Zielfähigkeit etwas Gutes. 

In der sechsten Nacht, endlich, ein Schrei in der Ferne. Keiner aus Horror und Entsetzen, ein Kampfschrei. Dann das ratternde Aufheulen einer Motorsäge. Draußen vor den bretterverstärkten Fenstern brach die Hölle los. Nasses, knirschendes Fräsen, Prasseln, Poltern. Schüsse. Heulen und Brüllen. Langes, metallisch hohl klingendes Fauchen. Dann ein Donnern gegen die Tür. 

„Aufmachen!“

Mikado horchte auf. Er war wie gelähmt.  
Es war kaum zu glauben, dass die Stimme dort draußen wirklich dem Mann gehörte, der sie vor fast einer Woche zurückgelassen hatte. Kida stand auf wie von unsichtbaren Fäden gezogen. Er taumelte zur Tür. Seine klammen Finger zerrten an den Holzvernagelungen. 

„Shizuo!“, heulte er.  
Da war ein Klang in seiner Stimme, der sehr weit weg zu sein schien von dem, was Mikado sonst von ihm kannte. Bevor Kida seine Finger blutig riss, brachte er es über sich auf die Füße zu kommen und ihm zu helfen. Die Bretter gaben nach. Die Tür schwang auf. Ein großer, blonder Mann schob sich herein, stinkend wie eine Jauchegrube und bespritzt mit geronnenem Blut. Kida fiel schluchzend an seine Brust, klammerte sich fest wie ein Äffchen. 

„... Pizzaservice“, grinste der Ältere und hielt die Motorsäge weit genug seitlich um niemanden zu verletzen, „Na, habt ihr uns vermisst?“

Hinter ihm tauchte Simon auf, der breitschultrige dunkelhäutige Russe aus Japan, der seinen Flammenwerfer schulterte. „Schnell raus“, rief er mit seinem melodischen, schweren Akzent, „Wir haben Fluchtwagen gefunden! Verry good!“

„Beeilt euch!“, Toms Schopf voller Rastazöpfe hob sich im Vollmondlicht, seine Brille blitzte als er sich hektisch umsah, die Flinte im Anschlag, „Der nächste Schwung Beißer ist schon unterwegs!“

Shizuo sammelte kurzerhand Kida und Anri wie zwei junge Hündchen vom Fußboden, klemmte sie unter die Arme und trabte los- durch das Schlachtfeld, das einmal ein Vorgarten gewesen war.  
Im Vollmondlicht zuckten abgetrennte Arme und Beine, ein einzelner Kopf klappte reflexartig mit dem Kiefer. Mikado wich dem schlimmsten Gesplattere aus, lief im Slalom an Pfützen, faulenden Eingeweiden und vertrockneten Primeln vorbei. 

Die beiden anderen Männer folgten ihm auf dem Fuß, Waffen im Anschlag, hielten ihnen den Rücken frei. 

„Die Mädchen werden nicht erfreut sein, dass du ihren Bruder auf dem Dach angekettet hast“, gab Simon in vollem Lauf zu bedenken. 

Tom zog eine verbissene Miene. „Er war eine Gefahr für uns!“

„Scheiß auf den Straßenfloh“, knurrte Shizuo, „Der ist zäh. Wird schon klar kommen“ 

 

Sie erreichten einen dunkelblauen VW- Bus. Shizuo riss die Schiebetür auf, warf Kida und Anri hinein, packte Mikado am Kragen und schleuderte ihn hinterher. Tom schob sich auf den Fahrersitz, schloss die Zentralverriegelung und versuchte, den Motor zu starten. Ein kleines Deckenlicht tauchte alles in matte Beleuchtung, in der die angstverzerrten Gesichter noch weißer und unnatürlicher wirkten als ohnehin schon. 

„Oh Gott-... was ist das?“, keuchte Kida, der frisches Blut an seinem Handballen entdeckt hatte. 

Shizuo griff sich an den Unterarm.  
Simons Blick wurde hart-... Anri und Mikado zuckten zusammen, wichen zurück bis zum Blechrand des plötzlich zu engen Wageninnerens. 

 

„... Streifschuss“, knurrte der Blonde ausweichend und verdeckte die Wunde mit seiner riesigen Hand. Simon runzelte die Stirn. 

„Bist du sicher, dass nichts von denen... hineingekommen ist?“, brummte er. 

 

Totenstille legte sich wie ein Leichentuch über die kleine Schicksalsgemeinschaft.  
Keuchend sprang der Wagen an, Tom lenkte das Auto mit scharfen Kurven und energischem Treten des Gaspedals die Straße des Vororts hinunter. Auf einmal war das Brummen des Motors, das Atmen der Anderen schrecklich laut. Shizuo hielt Kopf und Blick gesenkt, riss langsam den Ärmel seines blutgetränkten Hemdes herunter. Aller Augen starrten auf die offene Verletzung in seiner Haut. Kida warf einen Blick darauf, schloss die Arme über dem Kopf und begann wieder, wimmernd zu schaukeln. 

 

Zwölf Kilometer weiter auf einem Hausdach hing Orihaya Izaya mit dem Handgelenk an einem Eisenrohr fest, angekettet mit lächerlich harmlos wirkenden Handschellen. 

Er schrie, er tobte, er wand sich in blinder Panik, als ihm der Ernst seiner Lage wirklich bewusst geworden war. Hinter ihm kratzten die Beißer an der Tür zum Hochhausdach. Nassgeschwitzt, hektisch sah er sich um. Eine Eisenkette verschloss den Durchgang. Aber wie lange würde die halten? Und selbst wenn sie hielt, hatte er ein paar letzte Tage in sengender Sonne ohne Wasser und Nahrung vor sich, bis der letzte Rest Leben aus seinen Zellen gesaugt worden war. 

Es gab eine Säge in Reichweite, aber er würde nicht Saw nachspielen und sein fragiles Handgelenk freiwillig zermetzeln! Sinnlos rüttelte er an den Fesseln, dann schickte er seinen Stolz zum Teufel, warf er den Kopf in den Nacken und brüllte, schrie so verzweifelt und hemmungslos, wie er noch nie zuvor geschrien hatte: 

 

„SHIZUOOOOOOH!“ 

 

~


End file.
